Un Mal Cliente
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: La Sra. Lovett está sola. El Sr.Todd Y Tobby aun no han vuelto del mercado. Un cliente entra despues de que Mrs Lovett cierre y le suplica una empanada pero todo se vuelve borroso y turbio...
1. Chapter 1

-Buenas noches, vuelvan mañana-.

La Sra. Lovett despidió al fin a los últimos clientes. Esa noche había habido mucho trajín en la tienda y Toby no había estado para ayudarla. Lo había mandado al mercado a medio día a comprar algunas cosas que le hacía falta aprovechando que el Sr. Todd también necesitaba algunas cremas para la barbería y debía ir.

"_No sé para que compra nada si nunca afeita a ningún cliente, es imposible que se le acabe"_

-Buenas noches-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, señor, ya está cerrado-respondió la Sra. Lovett al hombre que acababa de entrar en el local. Llevaba una capa larga de viaje negra, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver. La Sra. Lovett supuso que era un forastero.

-Lo sé, pero acabo de llegar a Londres (eso confirmó toda sospecha) y como es la primera vez que vengo por aquí no conozco a nadie. Me pregunto si le importaría darme una empanada, por favor. No la molestaré, puedo comérmela fuera…

-Esta bien -cedió la Sra. Lovett dirigiendo se al mostrador para coger una empanada. Le daba un poco de pena-¿Va a querer una cerveza?

-Por favor, si no es molestia-.

Dio la espalda al hombre mientras cogía un vaso limpio y le servia la cerveza. Entonces notó como la agarraban por detrás, la empujaban contra la pared y la besaban de forma desagradable y violenta en los labios. Intentó zafarse pero el hombre era fuerte y la tenía bien agarrada. Al fin lo consiguió y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Un golpe bien dado la hizo caer al suelo. Se golpeó contra el horno dándose fuerte en la cabeza y sintiendo como la piel de su hombro ardía bajo el calor del ardiente horno.

El desconocido vio su oportunidad. Se echó sobre ella y empezó a aprovecharse de la indefensa mujer. La Sra. Lovett quiso defenderse de nuevo pero un terrible dolor de cabeza hizo que todo se volviera turbio y girara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo. Es mas largo que el primero (que fue realmente corto). Espero que os guste y dejéis RR porfa, me animan mucho.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Venga, muchacho, date prisa. Es tarde y la Sra. Lovett estará preocupada por ti- apremiaba el Sr. Todd.

-Tiene razón, Sr. T, ya voy-.

Caminaban deprisa hacia la calle Fleet. La noche se les había echado encima mientras hacían las compras sin apenas darse cuenta.

Por fin vislumbraron el local y se dieron todavía más prisa en llegar a él al fin. Ya estaban en la puerta cuando un hombre salió a todo correr de la tienda, chocó con Toby, a quien se le cayeron todos los paquetes al suelo.

Ambos corrieron a entrar dentro, asustados por la aparición de aquel desconocido a esa velocidad.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¿Dónde esta?-llamó el Sr. Todd.

-¡Señora!-Toby no pudo evitar que le entrara el pánico cuando no la oyeron responder-¡Está aquí!-la encontró detrás del mostrador, tumbada boca arriba, con muy mal aspecto.- Sr. Todd, rápido, venga-.

El Sr. Todd corrió a reunirse con ellos.

La Sra. Lovett tenía el corsé desabrochado y la falda levantada hasta los muslos. Sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de moratones y arañazos con restos de sangre. En el cuello abundaban los chupetones y marcas de dientes. Y eso era solo lo que se veía.

Después de observarla unos segundos, el Sr. Todd notó una rabia y unas ganas de matar inmensa. Lo más extraño era que no sabía explicar por qué. Él no sentia nada tan especial por ella como para que hiciese brotar esas sensaciones en su interior. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla dejado sola hasta tan tarde. Londres por la noche podía ser peligroso y ella era solamente una mujer indefensa.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sra. Lovett?- la pregunta era algo estúpida por que los tres sabían que no estaba bien.

-Sr. T, ¿es usted?- se encontraba muy mareada debido al fuerte golpe contra el horno y todo le daba vueltas-.

-Sí, ¿qué le ha pasado?-.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto, amor?-apenas escuchaba lo que le decía el Sr. Todd pero se sentía tan segura y reconfortada a su lado escuchando su voz…

-Ha sido ese hombre, ¿verdad? ¿Quién era, Sra. Lovett?- él hizo la pregunta aunque sabía que no le contestaría nada coherente.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza…-.

-Toby, ve a por algunos paños limpios, un cubo de agua y súbelos al dormitorio de la - Sra. Lovett-.

-Sí, señor. Ahora mismo-dijo el muchacho desapareciendo para ir por las cosas sin dejar de mirar la Sra. Lovett preocupado.

El Sr. Todd se dispuso a coger a la Sra. Lovett en brazos cuando vio al lado de su cabeza una mancha de sangre. Ella se había echo una brecha bastante fea y por el charco parecía que llevaba sangrando un rato no precisamente corto. Supuso que a eso se debía el mareo.

La subió a la habitación y la tumbó en la cama. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Iba a comenzar a quitarle la ropa cundo llegó Toby con el barreño y la paños.

-Déjalos aquí al lado-le indicó el Sr. Todd-Ve a tu cuarto y duérmete, ya es muy tarde.

-Sí, Sr. Todd-le contestó mirando a la Sra. Lovett por encima del hombre de él- Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro-sertia mejor no preocupar al niño.

Ahora sí comenzó a desnudarla. Ella no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera se sonrojó. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

El Sr. Todd le limpiaba las heridas con cuidado para que no le doliese. Primero la de la cabeza que era la más grave. Luego, poco a poco el resto. No se había equivocado, debajo de las prendas había más rasguños. Se estremeció de ira al ver el cardenal que iba desde las costillas izquierdas hasta su ombligo. Estaba muy feo. Tuvo mucho cuidado con la quemadura del hombro. Supuso que se lo habría hecho con el horno, que siempre estaba caliente.

La Sra. Lovett no se quejó en ningún momento. Parecía no darse cuenta de lo que le hacían. Tenía la mirada vacía y perdida en el desconchado techo.

Terminó su trabajo y dejó el último paño en el barreño cuya agua ahora tenía un color rojizo. Fue a por un camisón para ponerle por encima. Mientras la vestía pensó que mandaría a Toby al día siguiente temprano al mercado por desinfectante para las heridas y alguna pomada para la quemadura.

La recostó en la cama y la tapó bien.

-Duerma, Sra. Lovett y esté tranquila-le dijo

-Si necesita algo, lo que sea, llámeme-añadió.

Ella le miró pero ni dijo nada. No hacía falta, él supo que le estaba agradecida.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaba confuso, no sabía por qué le había dicho eso último, no lo había pensado, las palabras le salieron solas de la boca sin que él les ordenara nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya esta aquí, por fin lo he subido. He tardado un montón en escribirlo con esto de los exámenes y no creo que suba el siguiente hasta que los termine, así que ¡disfrutad! No cuenta mucho pero… Espero que os guste ^^**

**P.D.: También espero RR XDD**

Se quito los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse. No tenia sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la Sra. Lovett. Nunca solía pensar en ella, sus pensamientos siempre giraban alrededor de su venganza y de cómo mataría al maldito juez, pero sabía que esa noche no se la podría quitar de la cabeza.

_No debería preocuparme tanto, ella está bien._ **¿Consideras a eso estar bien? Además no es malo preocuparse por ella, ha hecho mucho por ti. **_¿Por mi? ¿Se puede saber que ha hecho por mí_**? Pues a ver, déjame pensar… te devolvió tus preciosas navajas que podía haber vendido por mucho dinero, que bien le hacia falta… **_solo estaba esperando la ocasión… _**te dejo quedarte aquí… **_¡esto era mío!... _**te da de comer, lava tu ropa y tus camisas llenas de sangre, que no es cosas fácil… **_pero…_**te ayuda en tu venganza y oculta tus crímenes… ¡**_le conviene! ¡Antes se moría de hambre y ahora tiene un negocio respetable, yo no le pedí que me ayudara!... _**y te aguanta todo el santo día con tus caras largas y tus gruñidos… **_no le gruñiría si me dejase solo como yo quiero…_** no quieres, te gusta que venga de vez en cuando aunque no quieras admi….**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-.

El Sr. Todd se levanto de un salto, bajó a la panadería lo más rápido que pudo y casi se cae por las escaleras.

Llegó a la habitación de la Sra. Lovett. Las sábanas estaban en el suelo y ella se retorcía y gritaba sin parar.

Se acercó a ella.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Sra. Lovett, DESPIERTE!-.

La zarandeó, intentó calmarla y al final lo consiguió.

-Oh, Sr. Todd, Sr. Todd…-. Se había despertado y refugiado en los brazos de él sin parar de temblar.

-Tranquila, no tema, no se preocupe, todo está bien-.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que la respiración de ella se fue acompasando junto con los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, Sra. Lovett?-se atrevió a preguntar mirándola a los ojos-.

Ella le desvió la mirada dirigiéndola a sus pies, que ahora le resultaban muy interesantes. Notó como él la seguía observando así que le dijo en un susurro:

-Nada, Sr. T

-Si no pasase nada no hubiera gritado de esa forma, ¿no cree?-insistió-.

-No quiero preocuparle con mis tonterías -se separó de él.- Gracias por venir, siento mucho haberlo despertado –se tumbó en la cama y se tapó lo mejor que pudo con aquel lio de sábanas.

-Estaba despierto y estoy seguro que no son tonterías pero no quiero forzarla a contarme nada-.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral una voz le hizo parar.

-Sr. T.

-¿Si?

-Podría…Podría quedarse conmigo hasta que me duerma, por favor.-le pidió casi suplicando, mirándole con los ojos llenos de terror a quedarse de nuevo sola.

-Claro-¿cómo iba a negarse?-.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama. Ella le sonrió y el Sr. Todd le acarició sus rizos revueltos.

Cerró los ojos. Con él allí se sentía segura. Intentó no recordar la maldita pesadilla ni nada de lo que había pasado hacía varias horas. Sin apenas darse cuenta se durmió.

Se había dormido hacía un rato. Él seguía allí, sin moverse, mirándola. Ahora se la veía relajada, tranquila. Le dolía pensar que le habían hecho daño.

En la habitación había un sillón, se sentó en él. Era viejo pero realmente cómodo. Decidió quedarse un rato más, no tenía sueño, no podía dormir. En realidad hacía muchos años que no dormía, muchos años pensando en su mujer y su hija hasta que descubrió que no las recuperaría, desde entonces pensaba en vengarse. Y ahora, pensaba en su vecina y aquel hombre que salió de la tienda.

_¿Quién demonios será? _

Llevaba varias horas sentado en el sillón cuando la Sra. Lovett empezó a agitarse de nuevo. Tardó un rato en percatarse, absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos. Se acercó dispuesto a calmarla de nuevo. Ella abrió los ojos y se abrazó a él.

-Ha llegado muy rápido, Sr. Todd-.

-En realidad no me he ido-confesó-.

-¿Lleva aquí toda la noche? ¿Sin dormir? ¡Está loco!-estaba muy sorprendida, nunca pensó que él tuviera esos gestos y menos hacía ella. Los tendría para su Lucy, seguro pero a ella...

-No estoy loco-le dijo fríamente mientras se ponía tenso.

-No quería decir eso. Lo siento-siempre era mejor no enfadarlo y menos por tonterias.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. La Sra. Lovett esperó que él se calmase. Cuando ya lo notó tranquilo le dijo algo que, o aceptaba, o se iría enfadado:

-Sr. T…-empezó nerviosa- si quiere puede tumbarse en el otro lado de la cama, es muy grande, en ella cabíamos mi querido Albert y yo sin problemas, no tendremos por qué estar juntos, ni siquiera rozarnos- lo soltó muy deprisa y no sabía si lo abría entendido bien pero cruzó los dedos y esperó.

-Está bien-tardó varios segundos en contestar pero sus palabras le sonaron a gloria.

Le vio darle la vuelta a la cama y tumbarse.

-Pero tápese, hace frío-.

La atravesó con la mirada antes de hacerlo de mala gana. La Sra. Lovett sonrió para si. Se durmió, feliz y tranquila, notando a alguien en su cama, a su lado. Había dormido sola desde que Albert murió y ahora estaba con él, con su amado barbero.

No volvió soñar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sé que dije que no escribiría más hasta que acabase los exámenes pero… me vino la inspiración y aquí está: 5 paginas de Work (iban a ser 6 pero quité un pedacito que pondré en el siguiente capi porque como no estaba terminado bien del todo no me gustaba como quedaba XD) Ojala que os guste._

·············································································································································

Abrió los ojos despacito. Un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No se acordaba de nada. Se tumbó boca arriba, lo que hizo que todo le doliera aún más. Miró la habitación intentado recordar: El Sr. Todd y Toby salieron y ella se quedó sola todo el día. Estaba preocupada por que era tarde y no volvían. Recordó que despedía a los últimos clientes y…

Su mirada se chocó con él que aún estaba dormido en la cama. Tenía la mano posada en su cintura, con cuidado, ella no la había notado, en realidad no notaba mucho solo dolor.

Al verlo lo recordó todo de golpe: el señor que entró, el golpe, el Sr. Todd subiéndola a la habitación, la pesadilla, él tumbándose en su cama… Y todavía seguía ahí. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, pensaba que él se iría al poco tiempo pero no fue así.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana, debía de ser cerca del mediodía. Decidió que iría a hacer la comida.

Se levantó despacito de la cama, apartando la mano del Sr. Todd y se examinó ante espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estuvo entretenida un rato más localizando cada herida. Cuando terminó se vistió y salió de su habitación después de tapar bien al Sr. Todd.

Paró a la habitación de Toby. El niño aún dormía, parecía tan cansado que prefirió no despertarlo. Había estado despierto toda la noche pensando en la Sra. Lovett. Su preocupación había aumentado al oírla gritar pero el miedo le hacía quedarse en la cama, acurrucado. A punto estuvo de levantarse cuando oyó al Sr. Todd llegar corriendo. Pensó que sería mejor quedarse allí y no molestar y eso hizo, aunque solo consiguió quedarse dormido muy entrada la noche.

La Sra. Lovett no pudo evitar sentirse mal al entrar en la cocina pero intentó apartar esos recuerdos de su mente y comenzó la tarea.

·····························································

El Sr. Todd despertó desorientado, esa no era ni su cama ni su habitación. Tardó unos segundos en recordar. Se levantó y vio el sol ya muy alto, tendría que ser la hora de comer. La buscó con la mirada por la habitación, empezaba a preocuparse, quizás habría venido de nuevo y él no lo habría notado….

_No pienses tonterías, seguro que está abajo aunque en su estado no se como se le ocurre._

No se equivocó, la halló preparando la comida.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¿Ya ha despertado? Siéntese, casi está el almuerzo-hablaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada-.

-Se puede saber que está haciendo, Sra. Lovett-.

¿Cómo? No lo ve, amor - no entendía nada-.

-Después de todo, de su estado, ¿cómo se le ocurre bajar a preparar nada?

-Pues… yo…pensé que despertaría hambriento…-contestó cada vez más confusa- Además ya estoy bien- mintió.

-¡Ja! Se cree que soy tonto, Sra. Lovett. Debe de quedarse en la cama varios días hasta que se recupere, no puede estar así como si nada-.

-Le dije que ya me encuentro bien-.

-¡Pero usted se ha visto!- ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada-Vaya a acostarse.

-Sí, Sr. T-sabía que tenía razón- pero antes… podría… ¿podría comerme esto aquí?

-Está bien-.

Se sentaron en una mesa y no dijeron nada hasta que terminaron.

-Ya puede irse, Sra. Lovett-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Poco después bajó Toby.

-Me he encontrado a la Sra. Lovett en el pasillo, tiene muy mal aspecto, ¿verdad?

-Sí - no tenía ganas de hablar con el chico-creo que te dejó algo de comer en un plato.

Toby empezó a devorar la comida con ganas y en pocos minutos ya había acabado.

-Muchacho, necesito que vayas al mercado a comprar algunas cosas- sacó una libretilla y una pluma del bolsillo, apuntó algo, arrancó la pagina y se la dio a Toby- ¿Entiendes lo que pone?

-Sí, señor-.

-Toma, que no se te olvide nada, y ten dinero, creo que de aquí te sobrará. No tardes mucho.

-No, Sr. T, iré lo más rápido que pueda.

El Sr. Todd subió a la barbería, era hora de abrir.

···························································

Una hora después seguía arriba, limpiando a sus amigas mientras miraba por la ventana por si venia el muchacho. Sus pensamientos seguían en la Sra. Lovett. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

La campanilla de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Una afeitada?-le dijo mientras le invitaba a sentarse en el sillón-.

-En realidad, yo venia al local de abajo pero está cerrado. Me preguntaba si usted sabría…

_Maldición, me había olvidado de eso._

-Mi vecina se encuentra indispuesta. Quizás no abra en unos días-.

-Oh, es una pena. Hace las mejores empanadas de todo Londres-.

-Venga, le afeitaré gratis, por las molestias- no pensaba dejarlo escapar así como así.

-Es usted un gran vecino. Aceptaré, me hace falta-.

Se sentó y el Sr. Todd empezó a aplicarle la crema por la cara.

-Supongo que se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado-.

-No, ¿qué ha pasado?-en realidad no le importaba mucho pero así se distraería un rato con alguna historia-.

-¿De vera no sabe nada? ¿En qué mundo vive, Sr. Todd? Pues mire esta noche ha aparecido otra mujer muerta, varias calles más abajo. Al parece la destriparon y le cortaron el cuello. Dicen que era una puta.

Quedó paralizado. Sería mejor sacarle más información antes de matarlo.

-¿Han cogido al asesino o se sabe que aspecto tenía?

-No, no había testigos. La policía está desorientada. Es la tercera que muere en estas circunstancias y no creo que vaya a ser la última.

-¿La otras dos eran también prostitutas?

-Sí, sí. Personalmente, pienso que ese hombre sería un putero que tuvo problemas con sus amigas y ahora se está vengando de todas. Sí yo fuera una mujer (gracias al cielo que no lo soy) tendría cuidado y no saldría de noche ni me quedaría sola, podría ser la siguiente.

-No, nada, dígale a su vecina que tenga cuidado, no quiero quedarme sin sus pasteles – el hombre parecía cansado del tema- Dicen que es usted el mejor barbero de Londres, el que ganó al mismísimo Adolfo Pirelli.

-Así es-.

-Me lo habían recomendado pero sabe usted mi mejor amigo es barbero también y… - el Sr. Todd no tenía ganas de escuchar tontería y lo mató ya.

-Quizás debió ir a ver a su amigo- le dijo mientras el cuerpo sin vida caía al duro suelo del sótano.

Ese hombre le había dado mucho en lo que pensar. Había muerto una mujer cerca y la Sra. Lovett había sido violada por un desconocido poco antes.

_Quizás fuese el mismo hombre. Pudo haber matado a la Sra. Lovett si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo…_

Cerró la barbería. De todas formas mientras la Sra. Lovett estuviese en cama no harían falta los cadáveres que serian mejor que descuartizará antes de que se pudriesen.

···········································

Toby entró en la tienda.

-¿Has encontrado todo lo que te pedí?- el Sr. Todd subía de la casa de hornear-.

-Sí, Sr. T. Siento el retraso pero es que había mucha gente. – le tendió el pedido- Sabe, estaban hablando de un asesinato cerca de aquí.

-Ya me he enterado de la noticia.

-¿Si? Pues verá, he pensado que quizás lo hubiese cometido el mismo hombre que le hizo eso a la señora.

-Me alegra saber que piensas bien. Yo creo lo mismo, Tobias.- el chico sonrió, el Sr. Todd nunca le dirigía ningún alabo.

-Sr. Todd, le puedo hacer una pregunta- asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué hacía en la casa de hornear?

-Apagar el horno- al chico no le tenía porque importar pero decidió que era mejor contestarle- Por cierto, dile a los clientes que hoy está cerrado y no les cuentes nada de lo de ayer por la noche.

Subió a la habitación de la Sra. Lovett. La encontró sentada en su cama leyendo.

-¡Visita!- exclamó sonriendo al verlo entrar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo ignorándola-.

-He estado mejor, ¿qué es todo eso?-.

-Es para curarla-.

-Oh-.

Se sentó al borde de la cama a su lado y empezó la tarea.

-¡Auch!- apartó la cara donde le curaba un arañazo de la mejilla- escuece.

-Lo sé, pero debe estarse quieta-.

Curó su rostro, la herida de su cabeza y sus brazos que era lo que quedaba al aire. También le vendó la muñeca lastimada. Ella intentaba no quejarse pero de vez en cuando gemía bajito.

-Creo que sería mejor que se quitase eso o no podré continuar- no la miró mientras decía eso.

-Si usted lo dice-.

Siguió con el trabajo. Ambos estaban sonrojados e intentaban no mirarse a la cara.

_Al menos hoy está consciente_

Terminó y recogió las cosas.

-Bueno, ya está- se dirigió a la puerta- mañana otra vez-.

-Sr. T, espere- se volvió, ya estaba vestida-. Gracias

-De nada-.

·············································································································································

_Ya está, ¿os gustó? Os dejo a vosotros las quejas y reclamaciones. Decidme por favor si resulta aburrido, es que yo no sé…_

_Espero RR ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía hambre.

El Sr. Todd le había dicho que se quedara allí reposando pero decidió que no pasaría nada si bajaba un momento por algo de comer.

Tenía un pie fuera de la cama cuando él entró en su habitación con una bandeja.

-¿Qué tal está, Sra. Lovett?- preguntó dejando la comida sobre la mesa-.

-Hambrienta- respondió mientras empezaba a devorar la comida con ansia.

-Se nota- ella le dirigió una sonrisa, no estaba muy bueno pero se lo había hecho él.

Se moría por preguntarle pero no quería ser muy brusco, así que le habló de cosas triviales.

-¿Ha subido el muchacho a verla?-.

-Si, después de que usted se fuera. Quería quedarse aquí conmigo todo el día pero le dejé salir un rato a jugar, que es lo que debe hacer a su edad.-

-¿A qué hora volverá?- le sorprendió la pregunta-.

-No lo sé, supongo que volverá pronto-.

-Está anocheciendo, es peligroso- estaba serio.

-No le pasará nada, es un chico fuerte.- Se sentía orgullosa de Toby- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? Nunca le ha importado mucho donde esté.

-Sigue siendo un niño indefenso si hay un asesino suelto por la calles de Londres-.

La Sra. Lovett se atragantó al escuchar _"asesino suelto por la calles de Londres"._

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué hay qué?- sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo- ¡Dios! Pe-pero co-como… eso es… es…oh… ¿De-desde cuando? Seguro que él….

-No- dijo tajante- como bien ha dicho seguro que volverá dentro de poco. Ahora, cálmese, por favor y déjeme hablar- ella obedeció, pero seguía intranquila- No creo que le haga daño, es un niño y…- calló a la Sra. Lovett que estaba a punto de replicar- según tengo entendido solo ataca a las malas mujeres.

-No sabía de su existencia- eso no la calmaba-.

-Yo tampoco, me lo contó un cliente hace unas horas-.

-¿Qué más le contó?

-Me contó que otra de esas mujeres había sido asesinada anoche cerca de aquí- la Sra. Lovett se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada pensado en lo que le podría haber pasado a ella- Al parecer me copia un poco la forma.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Y qué les hace? ¿Cortarles el cuello como usted a sus clientes?

-Aparte de eso las destripa- se arrepintió al instante de haberle dicho todo eso, informarla de un asesino era suficiente pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ella estaba pálida y algo mareada.

-Cálmese

-Yo…todo esto…me ha impresionado, nada más-.

Calló un rato, esperando a que la Sra. Lovett se recompusiera y asimilara.

-Ese hombre, ¿lo conocía?

Ella le miró a los ojos muy seria.

-No, y ojala no lo hubiese hecho nunca-.

-¿Está completamente segura? A lo mejor era un cliente, o un viejo conocido…-insistió.

-No lo sé, Sr. T, apenas le vi la cara –no quería hablar de eso- tampoco reconocí su voz. ¡Podía ser cualquiera!

-Sí, Sra. Lovett, podría ser cualquiera o podría ser un asesino y que se haya librado de una muerte desagradable por muy poco- _¿cómo puede ser tan tonta a veces?_

-¿Quiere decir…?-.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- piénselo, y coma lo que le queda- cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándola de nuevo sola.


	6. Chapter 6

Se había dicho a si mismo que no tenía por qué preocuparse pero el chico tardaba, y mucho. Debía salir a buscarlo pero no quería dejar sola a la Sra. Lovett.

Decidió darse una vuelta rápida por los alrededores y volver.

El muchacho no le gustaba, le ponía nervioso y siempre se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban, pero ella le quería mucho y no pensaba aguantarla echándole la culpa si algo le pasaba.

Las calles estaban desiertas y oscuras, alumbrados solo por el pequeño destello de las farolas.

Siguió andando mientras maldecía mentalmente al niño. Al final de la calle vio a gente, parecían un hombre y una mujer. Pensó en acercarse y preguntar pero cambió de opinión al notar en la actitud en la que se encontraban. Agradeció que no se hubieran percatado de su presencia y dio la vuelta decidido a buscar por otra calle.

····················································································································

Estaba cansado. No lo encontraba. Sería mejor volver con la Sra. Lovett, llevaba demasiado tiempo sola y le daba miedo que le pudiera pasar algo.

_¿Qué más te da lo que le pase a ella?_

Apretó el paso.

No se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la calle donde vio a las dos personas hasta que iba por la mitad. Parecía que ya no estaban. Mejor.

Antes no lo había notado pero estaba cerca de la casa del Juez. Él. Maldito. Un día moriría bajo la hoja de sus amigas aunque cayera también en el intento. De todas formas que importaba, ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar una vez que lo matase. Su Lucy no estaba y Johanna se iría lejos con el marinero ese, no le creería si le decía que era su padre y si lo hacía no se quedaría en Londres con un solitario y amargado barbero.

Llevaba tanto tiempo solo…

No, no lo estaba, la Sra. Lovett estaba con él, lo había estado desde que llegó a su tienda aquel día. Cómo podía ser tan imbécil y no darse cuenta. Ella siempre ahí intentando animarlo y él nunca la escuchaba, dando vueltas a cosas que ya no tenían solución.

Llegó al final y oyó unas voces que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Provenían de una bocacalle y eran amenazantes. Intentó ignorarlas y encontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos pero entonces recordó la muerte de la noche anterior y se acercó despacito a escuchar.

-Suélteme, por favor… - decía la mujer suplicante.

-No –rió- haberlo pensado mejor antes-.

El sonido de una garganta al ser cortada llegó hasta los oídos del Sr. Todd. No le hacía falta verlo, sabía de sobra cómo sonaba. El hombre había matado a la mujer igual que él mataba a sus clientes. Se atrevió a asomarse un poco para intentar ver al hombre.

Estaba de espalda, girado hacia la mujer que yacía en el suelo ahora cubierto de sangre. El hombre tenía una daga con la que rajó el cuerpo y empezó a extraer sus órganos, que iba depositando cuidadosamente en una bolsa.

_He visto suficiente_

Se marchó de allí haciendo el menor ruido.

¿Quién demonios sería ese hombre? Le recordaba a alguien pero a quién…

Intentó visualizar cómo era el que estuvo en la tienda de la Sra. Lovett. No le vio bien, igual que esta vez. Lo que si estaba seguro era que sabía utilizar una navaja y entendía de anatomía, pero eso no ayudaba. Podía ser cualquier barbero, médico, carnicero u otro aficionado.

Llegó a la calle Fleet en un suspiro. Fue a ver a la Sra. Lovett. Supuso que estaría dormida así que entró sin llamar, de todas formas solo quería asegurarse de que seguía allí.

Supuso bien. Se acercó a ella para poder verla mejor en la oscuridad de la noche. Nunca se había dado cuento lo bonita que era aun sin encontrarse en su mejor momento. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por el rostro. Ella se agitó así que apartó rápidamente la mano, se levantó y se fue.

El muchacho no había vuelto. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiera hecho mientras él estuvo fuera pero se había equivocado.

_Peor para él._

···········································································································································

Despertó a causa del dolor. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente.

Había dormido relativamente bien comparado con la noche anterior pero aún se sentía cansada.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy el Sr. Todd, ¿está despierta?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

-Sí, pase –contesto mientras arreglaba las sábanas lo mejor y más rápido que podía.

Él entró y colocó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesilla. Recordó que solía ser al revés, ella se lo traía a él. Ahora que sabía lo que era despertarse temprano para prepararlo se arrepentía de no agradecérselo nunca o de ni tan siquiera probar bocado. Se prometió a si mismo que un día lo haría.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor, creo. Gracias, tesoro- sonrió al coger la taza que le tendía- ¿Y usted?

-Como siempre-.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras ella desayunaba. El Sr. Todd la miraba cuando ella preguntó:

-Amor, ¿Dónde estuvo ayer Toby?- él desvió la mirada- Porque volvió, ¿no?

-Claro…, todavía duerme, dice que se entretuvo jugando en la plaza con unos amigos y que siente mucho haberla preocupado-.

-Menos mal – estaba realmente aliviada, le había costado dormir por culpa de eso- Luego hablaré con él.

-No, ya lo hice yo. Por cierto, no creo que venga a verla, le pedí que me ayudara en la barbería mientras usted se recupera y eso lo mantendrá muy ocupado. Es más difícil afeitar que matar y con todos los clientes que vendrán preguntando por usted ganaremos bastante- cogió la bandeja y se fue.

Era mentira, todo era mentira. Bueno, no mataría, eso si era cierto, pero lo del niño no. El maldito mocoso no había vuelto aún pero no era capaz de decírselo, había visto en sus ojos el temor a que no estuviera. Bueno, de todas formas seguro que volvería pronto, o eso le valía.

···········································································································································

Así pasó el tiempo, él le llevaba la comida tres veces al día, la curaba a media tarde y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en la barbería. Ella se aburría tan sola y esperaba ansiosa las visitas del Sr. Todd. Se alegraba de que estuviera recuperándose bien y rápido, parecía que él también y eso la alegraba aún más. Le quedarían algunas cicatrices, no muy grandes ni muy molestas pero no le importaba mucho, ya tenía unas cuantas de antes, de trabajar.

Un día decidieron que ya estaba suficientemente recuperada y ella, feliz, se levantó al fin de su vieja cama. Quería ir a dar un paseo por lo que fue a buscar al Sr. Todd ó, mejor aún, a Toby, hacía tanto que no lo veía… Esperaba que el Sr. Todd no hubiese sido demasiado duró con él, aunque Toby era un buen muchacho, muy obediente y responsable, seguro que no habrían tenido problemas.

Lo buscó en su habitación, en la sala y en la tienda pero no lo encontró.

_¡Qué tonta! Estará arriba con el Sr. Todd._- rió de si misma-.

La campanilla de la barbería sonó para dar paso a un nuevo visitante.

-Toby, cielo, ¿te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?- dijo la Sra. Lovett con mucha ilusión entrando sin llamar siquiera- ¿Toby?- el muchacho no estaba allí.

-Sra. Lovett, -el Sr. Todd se apoyaba en la ventana, mirando a la gente que paseaba por las húmedas calles –el chico no se encuentra –ella le miró estupefacta- lo que quiero decir es que –añadió con absoluta calma- le mandé a hacer un recado y por eso no está –odiaba mentirle pero no era capaz de decirle que aún no había vuelto y probablemente no lo haría y toda la mentira se derrumbaría-.

-Oh, vaya –no pensaba arruinar sus planes- entonces le esperaré –y se sentó en el sillón de barbero con intención de quedarse allí hasta que regresase-.

-Tardará mucho, es muy lejos, no creo que vuelva hasta la tarde –eso lo echó todo por tierra- si quiere pasear mejor vaya sola-.

-¿No querría venir conmigo, Sr. T? –aunque ya conocía su respuesta-.

-No puedo, tengo trabajo-.

-Entiendo –suspiró, valía la pena intentarlo.

De todas formas no pensaba quedarse encerrada por más tiempo. Cogió su abrigo y salió.

···········································································································································

Había escogido un día realmente malo para pasear pero no le importó mucho. Podía respirar la humedad del aire y notar el frío viento contra su piel, haciéndola sentir viva. Lo había echado de menos durante el tiempo que estuvo en cama entre las mismas cuatro paredes y el mismo aire.

Un par de personas, la saludaron y le preguntaron que le había sucedido. Ella siempre respondía que había estado enferma y eso parecía contentarlos.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –Se volvió al oír que la llamaban- ¡Sra. Lovett! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

Era una de sus clientas, a decir verdad, su mejor clienta, la Sra. Dolly.

-Salí a dar una vuelta-.

-Claro, claro, querida. Espero que se haya recuperado y abra pronto el emporio, echamos en falta sus empanadas –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no viene conmigo y tomamos algo mientras usted me cuenta lo que le pasó y yo le cuento lo que pasó en Londres? Supongo que no habrá estado al corriente…

Bajaron la avenida y llegaron a una cafetería donde pidieron un café. La Sra. Lovett no solía tomar café, no tenía dinero suficiente pero siempre hay excepciones.

La Sra. Lovett mintió descaradamente sobre su ausencia y luego la Sra. Dolly le contó con pelos y señales los cotilleos que en realidad no interesaba mucho a la Sra. Lovett.

-…así que tuvo el bebé a final de mes, todavía no tiene nombre pero es una ricura.-hablaba sin parar e incluso la Sra. Lovett tuvo la sensación de que lo mujer se ahogaría por no respirar- Pero lo peor, Sra. Lovett fue lo de las muchachas, menuda tragedia, quién lo podría imaginar. Aunque los tiempos como están, querida, ya nadie está seguro, sobre todo las mujeres –empezó a prestar atención, podría tener algo que ver con lo sucedido a ella- ¡Con los jóvenes que eran! Que muerte más mala, si, si, muy horrible, no me gustaría que me sucediese a mi, no señor. Pero, ¿quién se va a fijar en mí, una mujer de mi edad? Eso seguramente me mantendrá a salvo, pero tú debes de tener cuidado porque aún eres hermosa. No salgas sola, querida, menos cuando oscurezca. Suerte que tienes ese vecino tuyo, el barbero, el te protegerá y…-

-Sra. Dolly – cortó la Sra. Lovett - ¿no murió nada más tres muchachas por ese horrible asesino?

-No, no ¡ojalá! Murió otra más, el día que usted cerró. ¡Pobre muchacha! Igual que las demás, le sacaron los órganos después de degollarla-.

Ohh- exclamó, el Sr. Todd no le había hablado de eso y estaba segura de que lo sabía- ¿Dónde encontraron el cadáver?

-Lejos de aquí, en el puerto- contestó- y sabe lo que es peor, querida, que el asesino parece no arrepentirse y querer seguir cometiendo los delitos. Además se ríe de la justicia. Después del última asesinato llegó una carta a la policía en firmada por un tal Jack El Destripador y no hay ninguna pista de quién puede ser-.

-¿Qué más sabe de todo esto, Sra. Dolly?-.

-Nada más, querida, eso es todo. –Negó con la cabezay calló unos segundos antes de seguir- ¿sabía usted de la hija de la Sra. Cranston se ha casado con…?

Pero la Sra. Lovett ya no escuchaba, estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

_No, no puede ser el mismo, me podría haber matado directamente_

···········································································································································

Se le había echo tarde, la Sra. Dolly la había entretenido demasiado y ahora casi era de noche. Gracias a Dios no tardó mucho en llegar, no tenía ningún deseo de estar sola en las oscuras y frías calles de Londres con un asesino suelto.

Se encontraba cansada, había sido un largo paseo después de demasiados días en cama. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación, se cambió y se acostó sin acordarse de nada más.

···········································································································································

La vio entrar en su local desde la ventana. Por fin. Pensaba que tendría que salir a buscarla. No le gustaba que estuviera sola tan tarde. Vale, lo admitía, se preocupaba por ella, no podía evitarlo.

···········································································································································


	7. Chapter 7

Todo volvía a ser igual que antes. Aquella mañana se había despertado temprano, aunque le había costado más que nunca y había hecho lo que hacía siempre: descuartizar los cadáveres que el Sr. Todd le volvía a proporcionar, picarlos, preparar la masa de las empanadas, rellenarlas y hornearlas, quitarse el olor a sangre, hacer la comida, subírsela al Sr. Todd, comer la suya, limpiar el emporio y prepararse para abrir.

Ya estaba agotada y aún no había acabado con su jornada. Esa noche caería rendida en la cama.

Los clientes salían y entraban del local y pedían como locos. Algunos eran clientes habituales, pero la gran mayoría estaba allí por saber que había sido de la mejor panadera de Londres, así que acabó mareada de tanto explicar con su mentira la larga ausencia. Eso no ayudó para nada a su ya agotado cerebro.

Gracias a Dios, el último cliente abandonó el establecimiento con un _"Buenas noches, señora. Una comida estupenda" _dejándola sola detrás de su barra. Al verlo torcer la esquina, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Volvía a estar en la misma situación que aquel maldito día. ¿Quién le decía que no volvería a ocurrir? Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer indefensa y viuda, lo que la hacía un blanco mucho más fácil para todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

"Eres estúpida, Nellie, no te va a volver a pasar lo mismo; has estado sola muchas más veces, llevas así 17 años".- se dijo a sí misma- "Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría a una mujer de tu edad habiendo tanta jovencitas hermosas por ahí?"

Pese a saber que estaba en lo cierto y que era lo más razonable, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho la primera vez? Nadie le podía asegurar que no volvería a por ella. ¿Y si la próxima vez no tiene tanta suerte y la mataban como aquellas desgraciadas muchachas y después le extirpaban sus órganos uno por uno? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué no lo había hecho la primera vez? A lo mejor no era la misma persona… O sí.

Trató de recordar por qué el tipo se marchó con tanta prisa. ¡El Sr. Todd! ¡Claro! ¡Qué tonta! Él podría protegerla

"No tendría por qué, yo no soy nadie para él. No creo que le importe mucho que me muera"- pensó con tristeza; no debía darse falsas esperanzas. Él no la quería, y nunca lo haría. Ya era hora de que lo fuese aceptando. No se puede vivir de los sueños, porque te engañan y te hacen creer lo que no es cierto hasta el punto de no poder vivir la realidad.

-¡Oh, no! Se me olvidó su cena –sus ojos habían topado con una bandeja de comida intacta que había preparado para el Sr. Todd y Toby. Se había olvidado del muchacho. Había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo para acordarse de que tenía un ayudante estupendo en el piso de arriba.

La cogió y se dirigió a la barbería contenta de tener una excusa para subir a ver al Sr. Todd. Abrió la puerta despacio para que la campanilla no sonara muy fuerte.

-¿Sr. T? ¿Está usted despierto?- susurró muy bajito por si ya dormía. Un gruñido le hizo saber que no era así- Le traigo la cena, amor- continuó, traspasando el umbral y colocando la bandeja en el aparador- Sé que es muy tarde pero no he podido subirla antes. He estado muy atareada hoy, ¿sabe?

El Sr. Todd miraba por la ventana. La luna recortaba su silueta un la oscuridad de la habitación. No se había girado a mirar a la , ni la echado ni contestado de malas formas. Simplemente miraba a la nada.

La Sra. Lovett observó la estancia, ya que por la mañana no se había detenido a mirarla. Hacía mucho que no subía. Antes del regreso del Sr. Todd tampoco subía, le daba miedo; pero ahora le gustaba porque era el único lugar donde compartía tiempo con él, aunque no fuese mucho. Todo estaba como siempre: el sillón del barbero junto al tocador con los bártulos y la fotografía de Lucy y Johanna, el arcón al lado de la puerta donde el Sr. Todd guardaba sus escasas pertenencias,… En realidad, estaba todo demasiado igual. Nada en aquella habitación indicaba que hubiese estado viviendo allí un muchacho joven, del que tampoco había rastro.

-Querido, ¿dónde está Toby? Pensé que dormiría aquí arriba, por eso le traje comida a él también.

El Sr. Todd guardó silencio.

-Amor, ¿me escucha?- podía soportar que la ignorase cuando empezaba a darle conversación, pero necesitaba que le respondiese a esa pregunta. El chico era demasiado importante para ella y no le gustaba la idea de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido- ¿Sr. T? – se acercó más a él hasta colocarse a su lado.- Respóndame.

-Tobias, no está. Nunca lo estuvo. Nunca volvió y nunca lo hará. No quería que lo pasase mal y por eso no se lo dije… Cállese- le ordenó al notar que iba a protestarle- Ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía como para tener que preocuparse también de un mocoso desobediente que se pierde de vista en cuanto la situación se complica. Si quiere mi opinión, que se haya ido es lo mejor que pudo hacer por usted.

Su tono de voz había sido frío y distante. Eso fue lo que más le dolió a la Sra. Lovett de sus palabras, que le diera igual todo. No se había preocupado en explicárselo todo tranquilamente y con buenas palabras, sino que había sido así, sin pararse a pensar en sus sentimientos un solo segundo. Él sabía que el chico lo era todo para ella, la familia que nunca pudo tener. No había tenido sensibilidad ninguna. Pero claro, ¿que se podía esperar de una persona que llevaba 15 años pensando como hacer sufrir a otra lo máximo posible? ¿Una persona que pasaba el día cortando el cuello de gente inocente sólo para después darle los cadáveres a su vecina panadera que lo amaba con locura y que ella los metiese en pasteles que luego vendía a los incautos que entraban en su local por la noche? Una persona así es imposible que tenga una pizca de sensibilidad.

Los sentimientos se agolpaban en el pecho de la Sra. Lovett haciendo que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas que le mojaban el rostro. Quería patalear, llorar hasta quedarse seca y gritarle hasta reventarle los oídos al Sr. Todd, pero lo único que hizo fue decirle una simple palabra en la que implantó todo.

-Le odio.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la barbería para perderse en las siniestras calles que Londres le ofrecía, en buscar lo único que realmente la había hecho sentirse querida en muchos años.


	8. Chapter 8

La Sra. Lovett no había subido hoy con su cena, lo cual era extraño.

Había sido un día muy duro para ella, así que tampoco debía preocuparle que se le olvidara. De todas formas, no tenía hambre. La verdadera razón por la que quería que subiese era para hablar con ella.

Llevaba todo el día pensando en eso y ya había tomado una decisión: se lo contaría. No podía seguir engañándola y la mentira no se sostendría por más tiempo. Además, si tenía que sufrir, que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible. Porque iba a sufrir, sabía que ella iba a sufrir mucho más de lo que él quisiera que sufriese. Sabía que quería demasiado al niño como para no importarle el hecho de que no estuviera.

Pobre mujer, ojala alguna vez le ocurriera algo feliz en su mísera vida.

Vio desde su ventana los clientes marcharse. Pronto se quedaría sola y él solo esperaba que no le entrase el pánico.

Poco después la oyó llamar a su puerta:

-¿Sr. T? ¿Está usted despierto?- susurró muy bajito como si temiera despertarlo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, todo el día esperando la estúpida conversación y ahora no sabía como decírselo. Optó por comportarse como siempre hacía, así que, gruñó.

-Le traigo la cena, amor- informó ella- Sé que es muy tarde pero no he podido subirla antes. He estado muy atareada hoy, ¿sabe?

No se volvió para mirarla, primero necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Podría decirle que lo mandó ha hacer un recado y no había vuelto…No. Debía decirle la verdad o lo único que conseguiría sería alargar su sufrimiento.

-Querido, ¿dónde está Toby? Pensé que dormiría aquí arriba, por eso le traje comida a él también.

El Sr. Todd guardó silencio. Al menos era ella la que sacaba el tema.

-Amor, ¿me escucha?-inquirió ella-¿Sr. T?-notó como se situaba a su lado y clavaba su mirada en él- Respóndame.

Lo mejor sería ser claro.

-Tobias, no está. Nunca lo estuvo. Nunca volvió y nunca lo hará. No quería que lo pasase mal y por eso no se lo dije… Cállese- le ordenó al notar que iba a protestarle- Ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía como para tener que preocuparse también de un mocoso desobediente que se pierde de vista en cuanto la situación se complica. Si quiere mi opinión, que se haya ido es lo mejor que pudo hacer por usted.

Ya está, lo había hecho. Era mejor así, ella debía saber la verdad.

Por un momento temió que no lo hubiese entendido bien. Ella parecía no haberse movido después de la revelación, pero no se atrevía a mirarla para comprobarlo.

Su duda desapareció en cuanto la oyó decirle intensamente:

-Le odio.

La notó moverse y salir de la habitación. Luego, vio como se perdía por una oscura calle.

El Sr. Todd siguió unos momentos en la misma posición que antes. Nada en su aspecto hacía ver que algo había sucedido, pero no todo era igual que antes de que la Sra. Lovett entrara en su barbería. Ahora su corazón lloraba en silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabía que no iba a ser agradable, pero no creía que le fuera a afectar tanto. Se sentía muy mal por como se había marchado la Sra. Lovett, y sus últimas palabras aún resonaban en su mente.

_Le odio._

Eso le había dicho. Ella le odiaba. Ella, la única persona que tenía, la única persona que le quería. Y ahora la había perdido… ¿Cómo había podido dejar que esto pasase?

No, tenía que solucionarlo.

Miró por la ventana. Ella había salido sola. Era demasiado de noche y peligroso. Debía ir a buscarla.

Cogió la chaqueta y salió al frío de la noche. Todo estaba muy oscuro y hacía viento de ese que hace cuando va a llover. Seguramente habría tormenta al día siguiente.

Intentó averiguar que camino había tomado, lo cual era imposible porque no había nada que indicase su paso por la calle. Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar sin pensar, igual que ella habría echo. Siguió andando sin rumbo un rato más hasta que escuchó voces cercanas. Provenía de una calle continua. Se acercó a escuchar. Se oían dos voces que pudo reconocer. Una era de hombre, grave y muy amenazante, perteneciente al tipo que mató a la mujer el día que salió a buscar a Toby. La otra era suplicante con una nota de terror, cuya dueña era la Sra. Lovett, la mujer a la que había echo sufrir y que ahora estaba en esa situación por su culpa.

Se asomó un poco, él estaba de espaldas y pudo ver perfectamente el rostro angustiado de la Sra. Lovett.

Una rabia intensa le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Una rabia que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando lo llevaron a Australia, ni cuando supo lo de su Lucy y Johanna… Nunca. No sabía exactamente por qué se sentía de esa manera. Quizá fuese porque estaba resentido consigo mismo por haberle echo daño a la Sra. Lovett, o puede que lo que no quería era ver a nadie más en la situación que estuvo su esposa. De toda maneras, fuera cuál fuese la razón, sabía que las mujeres siempre acababan sufriendo por culpa de los hombres, y no iba a permitir eso volviera a ocurrir.

Antes de darse cuenta se había abalanzado contra el hombre y apartado de la Sra. Lovett.

-¡Sr. T!- exclamó. Sintió un inmenso alivio en cuanto vio a su agresor marcharse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero pronto desapareció al notar que el Sr .Todd iba tras él. Maldito, no hacía más que darle preocupaciones.

·············································································································································

Se preguntó por qué corría. Ese hombre no le suponía ninguna amenaza. Había sido más bien por la impresión. No esperaba que nadie le interrumpiese, y menos aún que le plantase cara. Sabía quién era: Sweeney Todd, o así le llamaban. Pero hacía mucho tiempo no tenía ese nombre. Antes, tenía una vida feliz y resuelta, con una mujer e hija hermosas. Quizá demasiado hermosa para un simple barbero. La había querido para él mismo y aprovechó el poder que tenía para conseguirla. Había enviado al barbero a la prisión de Australia por un delito inventado. Luego había intentado seducir a la mujer, pero ésta se había negado y la tuvo que tomar por la fuerza. La pobre finalmente acabó loca y a veces la veía vagando por las calles pidiendo limosna. Y ahora su marido había escapado de prisión y vuelto a la ciudad.

¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes? En realidad, el aquél hombre no quedaba sino una sombra de quien había sido en un pasado. De no ser por como había mirado a la mujer, puede que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Su mirada había sido la misma que quince años antes había dirigido a la que entonces era su esposa. Era una de estas cosas que se graban con fuego en la mente.

Se encontraba sentado en su silla de juez, juzgando a otro hombre más como tantos solo para provecho personal. Lo miró con superioridad. El hombre estaba en la tribuna de los acusados, con la cabeza gacha y de vez en cuando se giraba para mirar a una mujer verdaderamente bonita, intentando consolarla en que todo saldría bien, porque él era inocente. Pobre iluso. La Sra. Barker respondía a sus miradas con una sonrisa triste. Ella no tendría que preocuparse, él se encargaría de hacerla feliz y darle todos sus caprichos.

El resto de la sala se encontraba en silencio.

Resultó un juicio bastante corto. Había condenado al hombre a cumplir trabajos forzados en Australia, así se aseguraría de no volverle a ver el pelo.

Nada más acabar de dictar la sentencia, los guardias lo habían apresado y llevado a una celda donde estaría hasta el día cuando cogería un barco que lo llevaría lejos. Su pobre mujer corrió a encontrarse con él y comenzó a besarle con pudo. Había notado su sangre arder, pero fue generoso y dejó a la pareja despedirse. Después de eso la tendría para él solo el resto de su existencia.

Los dos jóvenes se sentían tristes y desgraciados, seguros de que sus vidas habían terminado para siempre. Los guardias alejaron violentamente al Sr. Baker de su esposa. Lo último que pudo ver del hombre fue la mirada que le dirigió a ella. Una como jamás había vuelto a ver. Una mirada protectora, preocupada por su estado y enormemente cargada de amor.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma mirada por el mismo hombre pero a distinta mujer. Esperaba que él no lo hubiese reconocido o si no tendría que volver a juzgarlo por otro crimen. Bueno, lo mejor sería hacerlo de todas maneras por si acaso… Su plan acababa de aparecer delante de sus narices.

·············································································································································

Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Debía alcanzar al desconocido. Tenía la necesidad insana de matarlo de forma poco agradable. Pasó calles y torció esquinas, siguiendo incansable, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Estaba parado algo más lejos y no estaba solo, una figura lo acompañaba.

Se acercó despacio, siempre alerta, ahora había otro más o incluso los podría haber en calles paralelas o detrás de cualquier esquina. Paró a unos tres metros. Desde esa distancia pudo ver a la otra persona y se relajó un poco. El desconocido había puesto su daga en el cuello a su nueva acompañante, que pudo distinguir como la señora vagabunda que muchas veces rondaba la tienda de la Sra. Lovett.


	10. Chapter 10

-Yo de usted me pararía o mi mano se deslizará por su cuello. No querrá eso, ¿verdad?- amenazó el hombre con tono burlón, apretando la daga contra el cuello de la mujer. De su herida salió un hilo de sangre.

-Haga lo que le plazca-contestó indiferente encogiéndose de hombros. ¿A él que más le daba que matase a una loca vagabunda? Que lo hiciese si quería.

Una carcajada inundó la calle y penetró en el cerebro del , donde se quedaría grabada de por vida.

-Vaya, vaya-sonrió-así que no la reconoce, ¿eh? Sabe, siempre pensé que la quería más, pero veo que no es así.

Volvió a reírse. Eso no ayudaba al Sr. Todd. Se encontraba confundido y furioso. No sabía de lo que hablaba ese hombre, pero era algo por lo que estaba riendo de él.

-Vamos, se que puede. Fíjese bien en su rostro, y en el pelo. ¿Recuerda ya?

Miró fijamente a la mujer. Parecía asustada. Sus ojos se fijaban en él, como si estuviese recordando algo lejano. Les parecían tan familiares… Y su pelo. Estaba muy sucio y revuelto, a grandes manojos. Pensó que le vendría bien un buen baño. Así, a lo mejor conseguía que volviese a ser como eran de verdad. Trató de imaginarlo: sería rubio y quizá tuviese ondas…. Como Lucy. Ella era rubia y con ondas… ¡Lucy!

Era ella, la mujer por la que cada noche velaba. Aquella por la que se había convertido en lo que ahora era. Estaba seguro. Aunque ahora estuviese más demacrada era ella: sus ojos, su pelo, su estatura…Ella, la madre de su hija, su mujer, su Lucy. Todo el tiempo la había tenido delante de sus narices, pero no lo había sabido ver. Era un maldito imbécil.

¿Pero como iba él a saber que su esposa era una mendiga? Londres estaba lleno de vagabundos. Habría sido poco probable que la reconociese y nadie se lo podría haber contado, porque nadie sabía quien era él en realidad.

Sí, había una persona que si lo sabía: La Sra. Lovett. Ella tenía que conocía todo lo que había sucedido Era una maldita mentirosa. Le había engañado, a él, a Sweeney Todd. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Se lo haría pagar.

Otra carcajada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al desconocido a la cara, y también lo reconoció.

-¿Sorprendido, Benjamín Barker?

-¡Tú!-gritó.

Antes de terminar de pronunciar la palabra, observó con horror como la daga del Juez Turpin se hundía en el cuello de la que en un pasado fue la Sra. Barker. La herida comenzó a brotar sangre, y pocos segundos después, un nuevo cadáver yacía en la calle, muerto a manos de Jack el Destripador.

Un odio que crecía por momentos corría por la venas del Sr. Todd llegando hasta su cerebro.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba encima del juez. El hombre no esperaba que reaccionase de esa manera. Cayeron al suelo rodando. El Sr. Todd sacó su fiel amiga del cinturón y la clavó sin piedad en el cuello, hundiéndola hasta el final. La sacó y volvió a clavarla, descargando su rabia completamente y dando paso al odio guardado durante 15 largos años. Volvió a repetir el proceso varias veces: por su injusto encarcelamiento, por Johanna, por Lucy, por la Sra. Lovett, por las prostitutas muertas, por todas las personas inocentes condenadas…

Cuando por fin se sintió liberado, se separó del cuerpo. Todo estaba lleno de sangre, y el cadáver totalmente mutilado. Al hombre no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y ni gritar, lo cuál era ahora una ventaja.

Limpió su navaja lo mejor que pudo con la ropa de Turpin y se acercó a Lucy. Ella ahora también estaba muerta.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó.


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Al fin! Ya sé que hace un siglo que no actualizo pero es que no me terminaba de convencer lo suficiente... Pero al fin, aquí esta._

* * *

No creía nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido tan rápido que aún no lo tenía del todo asimilado: Llevaba un rato buscando a Toby y odiando al Sr. Todd cuando, de repente, la arrastraron hasta una calle. Las manos de él habían sido las mismas de las de aquél día; nunca podría olvidarlas. Pero esta vez había estado consciente y consiguió ver su rostro: Turpin. Se aterrorizó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía lo que le había pasado a Lucy por culpa de ese hombre.

La violó en un baile donde todos la humillaron y nadie corrió a socorrerla. No conocía exactamente que tipo cosas le había hecho porque cada vez que se lo intentó preguntar se ponía histérica y lloraba.

Recordó cuando llegó aquel día. Ella se había quedado con la pequeña Johanna mientras su madre iba a casa de Turpin con el alguacil. Esperó muchas horas hasta que por fin regresó, temblando y llorando desconsoladamente. La vio desde el cristal de su tienda y fue corriendo a recogerla, la llevó a su casa, le preparó una infusión e intentó calmarla. Ninguna de sus palabras hizo efecto. Lucy solo decía que se quería morir antes de pasar por eso de nuevo. Realmente tenía una pinta espantosa: arañones en los brazos, moratones y mordeduras en su cuello y sangre en sus labios.

Tardó dos semanas en recomponerse. Durante ellas, la Sra. Lovett cuidó a las dos mujercitas del Sr. Barker. Le absorbían todo su tiempo y tuvo que cerrar el negocio varios días. Johanna fue para ella la hija que nunca tuvo, pero le duró poco.

Dos días después de que la Sra. Barker se recuperase apareció el juez pidiendo verla. Nunca supo que fue la conversación, o quizás otra cosa, que tuvieron, pero Lucy salió a comprar arsénico al boticario y aquella misma noche lo tomó. No consiguió los efectos deseados, quedó loca pero no murió. Ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Un día se fue de casa para no volver, aunque a veces se paseaba por ahí vagando.

Nada más irse Lucy, Turpin apareció y se llevó a la niña por la fuerza. Fue un duro golpe para la Sra. Lovett, había aprendido a quererla como suya.

La llegada de otra persona a la calle la sacó de sus recuerdos. El Sr. Todd llegó de la nada y, para su horror, los dos hombres habían salido corriendo. Algo le decía que aquella noche se derramaría sangre. Rezó para que no fuera la de él, por muy enfadada que estuviese no quería que muriera. Simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Y allí estaba ella ahora, sola y asustada, en medio de la noche. Siguió en el mismo lugar varios minutos; sin atreverse a moverse. Finalmente, decidió que no podría hacer nada si se quedaba allí parada y comenzó a buscarlos.

Deseaba llegar a donde ellos, pero en cada esquina que doblaba temía encontrar muerto al Sr. Todd. Lo imaginaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y con grandes y profundas heridas. Sus ojos mirando al vacío, sin brillo y en su rostro sin expresión. Solo pensarlo la hacía estremecer. Si pasaba eso ella sería enteramente culpable. No podría vivir con eso, y quizás… hiciese lo mismo que en su día Lucy tuvo el valor de hacer.

"Deja de imaginarte cosas estúpidas, el Sr. Todd _no_ _puede_ estarmuerto" se dijo a sí misma.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, hasta que al fin lo vio. ¡Estaba vivo!

El paisaje a su alrededor no era muy agradable, aunque nada que no hubiese visto ya. Había dos cadáveres y el Sr. Todd que sujetaba uno de ellos. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Avanzó tres pasos para ver mejor.

Uno de los cadáveres era un hombre. Turpin, creyó averiguar aunque su cuerpo estaba totalmente mutilado, con rabia humana. Apartó la vista y miró el otro, sobre el que el Sr. Todd estaba inclinado. ¡Lucy!

Retrocedió hasta la pared asustada. Lucy estaba…muerta, y había muchas probabilidades de que hubiese sido a manos del barbero. Quizá en un ataque colérico contra el juez, ella había estado en medio y sufrido las consecuencias, o… Podían ser muchas cosas pero había una segura, ella se uniría a la carnicería de esa noche. El Sr. Todd no le perdonaría una cosa así. Él se vengaría de hasta del último insecto del mundo.

El Sr. Todd depositó suavemente el cuerpo de su esposa en el suelo. Se levantó y observó la calle.

La Sra. Lovett se acurrucó contra el muro mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Había llegado su final, lo sabía, pero no quería morir, no ahora que todo era casi perfecto. Además, temía demasiado a la muerte pese a convivir con ella diariamente.

El Sr. Todd avanzó. Iba a por ella, mutilaría su cadáver al igual que el de Turpin. Podría correr, salvarse, huir de la ciudad y empezar una nueva vida lejos. Podría ser feliz de una vez.

Lo intentó, pero sus piernas no respondían. Él ya casi había llegado hasta donde se encontraba. Se pegó aún más al muro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando notar el frío del metal en su garganta.

Aguardó, pero la sensación no llegaba. Poquito a poco abrió los ojos.

············································································································································

Se separó de su Lucy, ya no había nada que hacer. Observó la calle. Nadie se había asomado, ningún curioso ni borracho. Solo estaba ella. Un a parte de sí mismo le decía que la matase, por traidora, ahora que podía. ¿Qué más daba ahora una muerte más que menos? Ella no era nada.

Pero, ¿qué haría cuando despertase al día siguiente y no estuviese? Volvería a estar solo de nuevo, como cada día de sus últimos quince años y estaba cansado de eso. No es que quisiera estar el resto de su vida con ella, pero era algo que conseguía distraerlo.

Pasó por su lado sin mirarla siquiera. No quería hablar con ella, ni amenazarla, ni mirarla con furia, únicamente quería estar solo.

* * *

_Espero que haya gustado porque me costó lo mio XD_

_Bueno, para el proximo no haré esperar tanto, ya lo tengo medio escrito^^_

_Nos leemos_


	12. Chapter 12

¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Por qué ni siquiera la había mirado al pasar, aunque fuese con odio? No la había amenazado, ni chillado,ni golpeado. Simplemente había pasado de largo, ignorándola Y, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Y si cometía alguna locura y se quitaba la vida?

Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Quería seguirlo, explicárselo todo, decir que lo había hecho por él, que no se enfadase. Pero estaba demasiado atemorizada. Le asustaba su reacción. Lo mejor sería quedarse al margen, esperar.

Sin mirar los cadáveres que yacían en la calle, comenzó a andar despacio hacía su casa. Quizá, el Sr. Todd hubiese decidido volver. Quizá, mañana estaría feliz de haber completado su venganza e iría a celebrarlo con ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la esquina de la Calle Fleet. Se sorprendió ver luces encendidas en su casa. Puede que el Sr. Todd la esperase allí para matarla en un lugar más privado y después tener el placer de quemarla en su horno.

Asustada, entró, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Sus manos temblaron al abrir el pomo de la puerta que llevaba a su sala de estar. Lo imaginaba allí, en mitad de la sala, con sus navajas en la mano. Furioso, descargaría su ira contra su cuello. La sangre brotaría a presión, y en unos segundos caería al suelo desangrada. Luego la cogería, la bajaría al sótano y la tiraría al horno encendido sin miramientos. Las llamas lamerían su cuerpo, desintegrándolo y convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Si tan solo supiera cuanto lo amaba… Respiró hondo y empujó la puerta para encontrar allí su fin.

Pero lo que hombre que estaba en su sala no era, ni mucho menos, el Sr. Todd. Era el otro hombre de su vida, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo.

-¡Toby! –exclamó y se abalanzó hasta donde él estaba.

El niño despertó bajo el fuerte abrazo donde le aprisionaba la Sra. Lovett.

-Señora, regresé y como no estaba me quedé a esperarla, pero me dormí –dijo mientras la abrazaba él también. Notó como lloraba desconsoladamente e intentó calmarla- Eh…Siento mucho que haberme ido. Sé que no debí, pero un señor me prometió que me pagaría bien si le ayudaba… y como usted no podía mantener la tienda en su estado, pensé… que no vendría mal una ayuda… Pero el señor me engañó, me hacía trabajar mucho y no me pagaba, ni siquiera me daba de comer… Pude escaparme y vine corriendo….Lo siento tanto, Sra. Lovett…

-Ya, amor, ya –se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara- Ahora estás aquí, conmigo. Te he echado tanto de menos… No te vuelvas a ir nunca más. Prométemelo.

-Se lo prometo, señora.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de sollozar.

-No tenías que haber hecho nada de eso, querido. Eres un cielo –le acarició las mejillas con amor- No debes ir con nadie que no conozcas, la gente es muy mala. Menos mal que escapaste.

Volvió a abrazarlo, como si de repente fuese a desaparecer.

-Deberías… Deberías irte a la cama, amor. Es tarde y estarás cansado, ¿si? –le sonrió y se levantó del sofá. Cogió una manta que había en el sillón que ella utilizaba para taparse mientras se sentaba a leer antes de ir a la cama.

-Gracias, señora –dijo el niño con una sonrisa en los labios- Es muy amable siempre conmigo.

-Es lo que te mereces, querido –deseaba irse ya de allí, las imágenes de esa noche no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza- Me voy a acostar y también. Hoy tuve un día muy difícil.

Sin más palabras se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama sin desvestirse. Allí mirando el techo, sus ojos dejaron caer un par de lágrimas.

Estaba tan infinitamente feliz del regreso de Toby… Lo había extrañado más de lo que había imaginado. Le aliviaba mucho el hecho de que no le hubiese pasado nada malo. Bueno, lo habían raptado, pero el chico era listo y no tardó en escaparse. No tenía por qué seguir preocupándose, ya estaba en casa.

Su otro problema cruzó su mente como pidiendo que no se olvidaran de él. Vio de nuevo al Sr. Todd inclinado contra en cuerpo inerte de Lucy y después pasar a su lado como si ella no estuviese. Se preguntó si estaría arriba. En realidad dudaba lo que preferia. Si estaba, lo más seguro era que estuviese a salvo pero podría bajar en cualquier momento para matarla. Si no estaba, no podría saber que había sido de él. A lo mejor había echo una locura como ir al río para tirarse o incluso acudir a la policía y contar toda la verdad, todos los asesinatos que había realizado. En esta opción, se encontraría más lejos si quería venir a por ella, pero quizá fuese la policía la que aparecía frente a su puerta para llevarla a la horca.

¡Estaba tan confusa! Y las imágenes de cadáveres ensangrentados, algunos hasta con la cara del Sr. Todd no dejaban de torturarla en mentalmente.

Cerró fuerte los ojos intentando apartarlas sin conseguirlo.

No había nada que pudiese hacer. Moriría, eso seguro. Ella misma se había condenado.

Solo deseó que llegase pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Maldita sea todo. Maldito Juez. Maldita Sra. Lovett. Maldito mundo.

¿Ahora qué? Su venganza estaba cumplida, el juez había muerto bajo su navaja. Ya no le quedaba nada, todo lo que le había mantenido vivo durante quince años había desaparecido.

Se sentó en su sillón y enterró el rostro en las manos.

La Sra. Lovett le había traicionado, mentido cruelmente, ocultándole lo más importante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? La única persona en la había podido confiar en esos difíciles tiempos. Resultaba que ella no era diferente, también merecía morir. Podía haberla matado, pero no lo había hecho. Había pasado por su lado, estando indefensa. Fácilmente podía haber cortado su cuello, sumándola a la matanza.

¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no significaba nada para él. ¿Por qué no había hecho con ella lo que a muchos hombres desconocidos sí, sabiendo que ella era más culpable que todos juntos? Habría sido sencillo, un simple golpe de muñeca y listo. No había sido capaz.

¿Dónde estaría ahora ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Podría haber ido a la policía y confesar, culpándolo para evitar que en un ataque de furia él lo matase; o habría hecho las maletas e ido muy lejos para olvidarse de todo lo sucedido estos últimos meses. También podía estar abajo llorando o haciendo como si nada de esto no hubiese pasado.

Se levantó de la silla para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana y mirar al exterior.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. La gente soñaba en sus camas, ignorando lo que encontrarían al salir de sus casas por la mañana y encontrar esa masacre en su puerta, ensuciando sus felpudos. Una gran investigación comenzaría raíz de eso. Algún inteligente conectaría al Juez Turpin con Jack el Destripador y sería humillado públicamente. Sería un alivio para lo población, pero otro temor se sembraría como causa de la muerte del asesino.

No le importaba. Si lo involucraban no le importaba. Si le declaraban culpable no le preocupaba, si lo colgaban en la horca tampoco. No tenía razón de vivir.

Lucy… su Lucy estaba muerta… Muerta delante de sus propias narices. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto vagar delante de la tienda de la Sra. Lovett? Si tan solo le hubiera prestado atención, podría estar viva y con él. Pero aquella mendiga loca no era su mujer, no la que había dejado quince años atrás. Lucy Barker estaba muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, ahora solo quedaba su reflejo y el recuerdo de su mente. Haber descubierto quien era antes no le habría ayudado. Quizá crear mayor frustración en su mente.

Aun así, nada de eso le daba permiso a la Sra. Lovett de engañarlo de esa manera. ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad desde el principio? ¿Lo hizo para protegerlo? Ella siempre le hablaba de empezar una vida nueva, que se olvidara del pasado. Él nunca la había escuchado, había estado demasiado absorto en su venganza.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron tenuemente la habitación. Pronto, el escándalo comenzaría.

Ahora que todo estaba hecho, debería seguir el consejo de la Sra. Lovett. No sabía si podría hacerlo, los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentarían siempre. Además, ¿dónde haría tal cosa? Nadie iba a querer amistase con alguien tan serio e introvertido como él. Estaba solo y siempre lo estaría.

Las paredes de aquella habitación le agobiaban. Necesitaba salir, y quería hablar con la Sra. Lovett, si la encontraba, claro.

Con un profundo suspiro salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esperaba encontrarla en su tienda, si no… no sabía donde buscarla.

Abrió la puerta trasera silenciosamente, a lo mejor dormía.

-¡Ah! –exclamó una voz.

Era ella. Estaba allí, frente a él. Al parecer ella también iba a salir.

La miró sin expresión en el rostro. Ella parecía asustada.

-Se-señor To-odd –dijo sin conseguir disimular una nota de pánico en su voz- Yo… -dijo retrocediendo- creí que no estaba… iba a buscarlo…

Lo miraba aterrorizada, esperando encontrar su final. O sino, ¿qué hacía allí?

-Pues aquí estoy –dijo indiferente-. ¿Qué era eso que quería?

Avanzó mientras ella retrocedía asustada, en un nulo intento de disimularlo.

-Yo… quería… quería agradecerle haberme ayudado anoche –dijo más segura- Y, también preguntarle por lo que pasó… lo del juez y eso, digo.

-¡Ah!–sacó una navaja, la abrió y comenzó a acariciarla- Él ha muerto, Sra. Lovett, y mi Lucy también. Muerto delante de mis ojos, y todo por culpa suya. Usted me mintió.

Chocó con la pared y se quedó pegada a ella, inmóvil.

-Lo-lo siento tanto, Sr. Todd –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. No pensé que pasaría esto, lo hice por su bien. Yo…

-¡Cállese! –le interrumpió- No quiero oír sus malditas excusas.

Levantó la navaja amenazando su cuello con ella pero sin posarla.

-Merece morir, Sra. Lovett –dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa cínica.


	14. Chapter 14

-Merece morir, Sra. Lovett –dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa cínica.

Tragó saliva, presionándose más contra la pared, como si quisiera fundirse en ella. Cerró los ojos. No estaba segura de querer ver como la asesinaba, aunque sabía que podía pasar desde el día que puso un pie en su casa. Pero si había soportado todo esto durante tanto tiempo era solo por una razón, y si iba a morir, quería que él la supiera. Es más, necesitaba que lo supiera. No descansaría tranquila si el ignoraba su profundo secreto, la razón de su ser, el por qué de todo lo que hacía.

-Le amo tanto… -dijo un susurro apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que llegara a los oídos del Sr. Todd. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando decirle esas palabras. Nunca había sido capaz, y seguramente de no encontrarse en aquella situación no lo habría ella jamás. Pero ahora no tenía nada que perder, moriría de todos modos. Su inseguridad y el temor a que la rechazase y la despreciara la había hecho temer. Pero ya daba igual.

Volvió a sentirse como unas horas antes, cuando descubrió los cadáveres en la calle. ¿Por qué no llegaba ya? Si iba a morir quería hacerlo ya, no tenía ganas de sufrir más. Quizá hasta fuera satisfactorio sentir la plata hundirse en su cuello mientras la vida se le escapaba.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con temor, para ver que él seguía en su posición de donde no se había movido, pero con otra expresión en el rostro. Parecía… confuso.

-Le amo –repitió de nuevo algo menos nerviosa. Si lo había dicho una vez, podía repetirlo otra. Aunque no estaba segura si era para bien o para mal.

Ella le… ¿amaba de verdad o solo era una mentira para evitar que la matase? Otra. No tenía pensamiento de asesinarla. Le había ocurrido lo mismo que en el callejón, simplemente no podía aunque se lo merecía. Dios, si lo merecía. Pero ahora allí, ante su cuello descubierto y su terror no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Hacía solo unas horas había salido en su busca y se había peleado con Turpin por alejarla de sus malas manos.

Aunque le hubiera ocultado tal cosa, no sería él quien la matase. No por ahora. No tenía valor, o coraje para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era un cobarde que se escondía tras una máscara de acero y ocultaba sus emociones en un cajón para que nadie, ni siquiera él, las descubriera.

-No tenía derecho a engañarme –le dijo recompuesto de sus palabras.

Ella volvió a tragar dejando varias lágrimas caer en su ya húmedo rostro. Estaba asustada, sí, pero había algo en él que hacía que le compadeciera. Quería ayudarle a pasar por ese gran bache en el que se había convertido su vida.

-Era lo mejor para usted. ¿Qué habría hecho si lo hubiese sabido? No podía hacer nada por ella. Esa no es la Lucy que usted recuerda.

Tenía razón. Lucy estaba muerta antes de que Turpin la degollara. Lucy… Era tan perfectamente perfecta. Pero ella estaba muerta también en su corazón. Después de tantos años, apenas recordaba nada de ella. Sus rasgos casi se habían borrado, al igual que sus gestos. Ahora solo era un vago recuerdo en su mente. Tuvo ganas de golpearla por tener razón, pero se contuvo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó golpeando la pared tras ella, dejándola entre sus brazos- ¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir eso a él? Nunca había sido una mala persona. ¿Por qué Dios castigaba a los buenos y dejaba libre a los malos? Ya no le importaba, Dios no era nada para él, le había demostrado que no merecía su fe.

La Sra. Lovett le miró entre asustada por el golpe y preocupada. Sabía cómo se sentía. A ella también le había costado trabajo superar la perdida de Albert, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Lo de él era peor.

Posó sus manos en sus hombros a modo tranquilizante.

-Cálmese, amor. No es culpa suya –intentó apaciguarlo. Notaba como temblaba bajo sus manos.

-¿Por qué? –repitió en tono más bajo- Todos estos años esperando para nada. Ahora que la venganza se ha cumplido. ¿Qué?

No sabía por qué compartía sus temores con la Sra. Lovett, pero lo hacía sentirse mejor. Sabía que ella le escuchaba y le entendía. Ella siempre lo hacía, o al menos, lo intentaba. Cada vez que explotaba de rabia, le atendía pacientemente, algo que no muchas mujeres habrían aguantado.

-Todo es tan endiabladamente difícil. Se acabó y ya no tengo nada.

Bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo. Se separó de ella y fue hasta el mostrador. Ella le siguió con cautela y depositó las manos en su brazo.

-Eso no es verdad, corazón, estoy yo. Siempre estaré aquí para usted –le susurró tiernamente en el oído.

Un ligero temblor recorrió su columna al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

Después de todo, de las amenazas y de las mentiras, ella seguía ahí para él. ¿Por qué? No le daba nada. Es más, estaba convencido de que le hacía sufrir constantemente. Eso nunca le había importado, pero ahora se sentía culpable.

-¿Por qué me ama? –preguntó con la mirada clavada en la mesa. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de lo que acababa de hacer.

Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que ella contestó.

-No lo sé –fue franca- Supongo que porque es usted. No puedo explicarlo.

-¿Por qué no se aleja de mí? Soy peligroso, he tratado de matarla en más de una vez y la he involucrado en algo que no tiene nada que ver con usted.

-Ya se lo he dicho, porque le amo –respondió con calma sonrojándose un poco. Era la tercera vez que lo decía en tan poco tiempo-. No me importa lo que usted me haga, siempre le querré.

Levantó la mirada hasta ella, apartó sus manos y tomándola por los brazos la volvió a pegar en la pared suavemente. La Sra. Lovett no sabía que pensar. No la mataría, eso seguro. Entonces, ¿qué?

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, y sin previo aviso él la besó en los labios. Ella sintió su corazón desbocado y sus piernas que apenas podían aguantarla. Habría caído al suelo de no ser porque el Sr. Todd la tenía bien sujeta. Podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Era incluso mejor que en sus sueños. Nunca había estado en el cielo, pero estaba segura de que se debería de sentir así.

No fue un beso largo, y cuando se rompió el Sr. Todd le dijo en un susurro:

-No sé que me ha hecho, pero quiero que siga haciéndolo. Sin mentiras –añadió-. Creo que… la necesito más de lo que pensaba –confesó asombrado de haberlo hecho. Aunque, claro, no lo demostró. En casi dieciséis años no había dirigido una sola palabra tierna a nadie. No estaba seguro de poder volver a hacerlo. Por el momento, esperaba que no hiciese falta.

Con esas palabras se marchó de la tienda y subió a su barbería.

La Sra. Lovett no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría. Estaba viva y él no la mataría, no era capaz. Además la había besado, ¡él! Y le había dicho que la quería, a su modo. Sabía que eso no se lo diría a cualquiera. Había notado el trabajo que le había costado decirle aquello. Se sentía la persona más dichosa de todo Londres. Tenía la oportunidad de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. O al menos uno, el que más deseaba.

***

Una vez en su sillón se dijo en voz alta lo que acabada de descubrir que ansiaba. Una vida de cero, sin recuerdos. Y sabía con quien quería compartirla, y sabía que ella también la quería compartir con él. La tristeza y la pena no tendrían cabida en su nueva vida. Sería feliz, necesitaba serlo.

Cerró los ojos agotado. Le quedaba mucho que vivir por delante.

**FIN**

* * *

Se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por los RR y a Nellie Lovet por corregirme y ayudarme.


End file.
